Ready?
by Jasane-chan
Summary: Kairi's a pretty good swimmer... when she has two human legs.


**----I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You ready Kairi?" Sora asked while softly smacking his blue tail fin against the rock he and Kairi sat on.

"I think so" Sora could hear how nervous she was. See, Kairi is a very good swimmer… when she has two human legs. Now they were replaced with a light orange colored fin. He looked at her and could tell she really wasn't ready.

"Ok, I'll go in first and you go after" she nodded and he jumped in, his spiky head reappearing shortly after. Kairi didn't budge. Sora frowned and lifted himself back up beside Kairi.

"C'mon, it's not that bad once you get used to it, plus its cool cuz you can breathe under water" he covered her hand with his and squeezed it in reassurance. "We'll go in together" he flashed one of his genuine smiles.

"Ok" Kairi smiled back, when Sora smiled Kairi would smile every time, "1"

"2"

"3" in they went with their hands still clasped together. He looked over at her and could tell she was indeed holding her breath.

"You can breathe now" he reminded her. Then Kairi's eyebrows rose in realization and took in a slow, careful breath.

"Alright, I have to let go now Kairi" he warned.

"Ok" and so their hands slowly slipped apart. All of a sudden Kairi could feel herself sinking.

"Sora!"

"It's alright, just move your fin back and forth a bit" Sure enough she stayed in place.

"Good, now to swim up" she nodded, "you see what you're doing now, you just have to put more power in it, like this" Sora then demonstrated, "and then to go back down, you basically flap less and you'll sink down" he was now back in front of Kairi, "you try"

At first Kairi's movements were kind of sloppy and uncoordinated, but she soon got into a good rhythm.

"I did it" she said excitedly. Sora smiled proudly and agreed.

"Now" Sora said as he swam a small distance away, "to swim forward, think of it as swimming with legs, but they're tied together, just…kick"

Kairi took a breath, leaned forward, and tried it. She ended up doing a summersault.

"It's ok, I didn't get it right the first time either" he swam back, and then took her hands. Sora gently pulled her forward, like a parent would push their child's bike when they learn to ride for the first time. As they began, Kairi was doing perfectly well, that was until Sora said, "Kairi, I'm gonna let go"

"I'll fall Sora" she cried.

"That's practically impossible Kairi; one, you can't really 'fall' under water and two, you know how to swim up and down, so you know what to do it that happens" he laughed and looked straight at her. Kairi was lost in his beautiful deep cerulean eyes for a moment; she then no longer felt his warm hands in hers. She watched him swim away again.

"You can do it"

"If you say so"

"I do say so" he crossed his arms, Kairi smiled.

After _a lot _of tries, she was pretty much a natural.

"Great Kairi!" Sora yelled as she swam effortlessly and joyfully around him.

"Thanks so much Sora!" Kairi gave him the nicest hug, "no wonder you like here so much" she finished softly. Now Sora was blushing at the fact that his half bare body was so very close to her almost half bare body, but returned the embrace all the same.

"You're welcome"

Kairi pulled away and said "how's 'bout a race, hm?" Sora shot her the biggest smile.

"You know I'm always up for a challenge, we race up to that rock that looks kinda like a..." he cocked his head to the side, Kairi giggled at his expression, "like a turtle-ish thing, ok?" she agreed.

"Ready…set, go!" Kairi zoomed off before Sora.

"Hey, that's cheating!" he laughed, quickly catching up to her.

They raced passed brightly colored fish, hills of coral, and through the sheer vastness of the ocean. Before she knew it, Sora was right behind her. He decided to have some more fun. When he was right under her, he twisted over so that he was facing her.

"Hi Kairi" Sora waved and matched Kairi's kicks almost perfectly. They were so close they could feel the other's fin tip brushed theirs occasionally. She was defiantly shocked he could swim as fast as or faster than her on his back and she was swimming her fastest!

"Bye Kairi" he teased, turned over again and swam away. Needless to say, Sora won the race.Kairi joined up with him soon after, gasping for breath.

"Show off"

"You know it" he replied and zipped around the corner. Kairi poked her head around the same corner.

"Sora?" behind the turtle-ish rock were large sparkling mounds of colorful coral and shinning rocks that reflected the sunlight that shone though the water. Kairi swam further in and called him again. While Kairi was admiring her surroundings then all of a sudden Sora reappeared out of nowhere.

"Hey!" she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled while he buckled over in laugher. "It wasn't that funny Sora" Kairi turned her back to him. Realizing he really startled Kairi, Sora tried apologizing, but every time he tried to face her she turned away.

"Kairi" then he could hear faint laugher, it grew louder.

"I'm just playin' Sora; I just wanted you to feel bad"

"Ha, ha very funny"

"Sorry"

"No need, hey, turn around and close your eyes real quick" she did, then he draped a gold and silver locket shaped like a seashell, over her head to rest around her neck. Kairi felt the cool metal on her chest and opened her eyes.

"It's beautiful Sora thank you"

"No problem, Ariel found it and said I should give it to you"

"I love it" he flashed another smile.

"Do you really want to be beaten again?"

"I never said anything about a race"

"What then?" Kairi didn't answer, but just stuck out her thumb at Sora.

"Aw come on Kairi you know I never win at that"

"So, you won the race, you gotta lose at somethin'" he frowned some, "plus, I thought you never back down from a challenge?"

"I don't"

"Well, let the game begin" They lock their fingers and began the thumb war.

…..Sora lost all 25 times…..

-----------------------------------------------------

**yeah, i presume there are more fics like this, but I don't care. I wanted to do one **

**like it? **


End file.
